The Sole Smasher Competition 1
by Soliddude1175
Summary: 12 characters from the original Super Smash Bros game are competing under Master Hand's rules to win some cash. They must compete in challenges to avoid being voted out by the viewers themselves. Who will be the last one remaining to become the sole smasher. Find out here.
1. The cast is met

_Well, good news. I'm a fan of Super Smash Bros now. So, I've decided to make a competiton with my own rules. I plan on starting with the original characters, then go to Melee and Brawl and Wii U when that one comes out. So, here we go. The first season. And the viewers will be voting, but I'll get to that at the end of the chapter. Inspired by Owen96 and Yoshpa Kong with their stories of their own._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, but this competition is mine._

* * *

Master Hand floated onto a set. He had finally got a show that would help him become even more famous then he already was. And the day to start was today. The cameraman gave him the cue and he started.

"Welcome everybody, to the newest show on the air. I'm your host, Master Hand". The crowd cheered.

"This competition will be like no other. Contestants from the previous Smash Bros games will compete for a lot of cash. The competitors will start off as the original, then as seasons go by, we will continue with future games. So, let's introduce the characters.

_Mario_

_Donkey Kong_

_Yoshi_

_Link_

_Kirby_

_Pikachu_

_Samus_

_Fox_

_Luigi_

_Ness_

_Captain Falcon_

_Jigglypuff_

"Let's bring them out, shall we". Master Hand revealed a curtain behind him which opened to reveal the twelve smashers falling from the roof to the floor.

"Oww! What the hell man?" Link screamed at Master Hand.

"Ok, let's get started with the competition". Master Hand said ignoring Link.

"What competition?" Ness asked in confusion.

"You know, the one where you have to compete for immunity by performing task and try to avoid elimination from the viewers so that you can become the sole smasher". Master Hand explained. He then turned to some sort of wheel.

"This is the wheel of random and crazy challenges. I will spin it every chapter and which ever one it lands on will be the one we do". Master Hand proceeded to spin the wheel, only to have it fly off the hinges and ram into Captain Falcon.

"OWW!" He screamed. The wheel had stopped spinning and landed on the challenge. It was odd how Master Hand could tell though.

"Obstacle Course of randomness. This challenge will put you guys in teams of two where you will compete in an obstacle course and the first group through wins. Got it?"

"I hope so". What's the teams?" Mario asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, not really. Let's see, shall we, using our random randomizer".

"Why do you keep saying random?" Ness asked.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Master Hand shot back. He flipped the switch to start the randomizer.

"For group 1, we have Samus and Pikachu".

"Meh. I'm ok with that". Samus replied.

"Pika pika". Pikachu responded.

"The second group is Donkey Kong and Luigi".

"Ok, so I'm with the stupid plumber. Great going". Donkey Kong mocked.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I'm very smart, and know lots of things about-". Luigi tripped over his own feet due to clumsiness.

"The third group is Captain Falcon and Kirby".

"You suck, you know. Captain Falcon is the worst partner in the world". Kirby groaned.

"Hey, it's not my fault. The randomizer did that". Master Hand responded before starting the randomizer again.

"The fourth group is Mario and Fox".

"Alright, we're going to do so well together". Fox said proudly. Mario just smirked.

"The fifth group is Link and Yoshi".

"Yoshi". Yoshi cheered. Link just groaned.

"And that means the last group is Ness and Jigglypuff".

"Jiggly". Jigglypuff cheered. Ness also sighed.

"Now, To the competition". Master Hand opened a door and led the contestants out to the obstacle course. They stopped at a starting line. A horn could be heard at some sort of loudspeaker. They shrugged and started only to be stopped by a bunch of incoming barrels.

"No! Why does it have to be barrels?" Luigi groaned.

"Yoshi". Yoshi cheered.

"Look, just get your head in the game, and don't lose because if you do, I'm going to make you pay". Link snarled which frightened Yoshi.

"Dude, calm down. The viewers are going to hate you". Donkey Kong said to him.

"Relax, I'm going to win and be safe from their pathetic votes".

"No your not. Mario and Fox are way ahead". Ness pointed out showing that Fox and Mario were nimbly passing the barrels.

"No!" He screamed, grabbing Yoshi and started running which caused him to get hit by barrels.

"Look out, a bomb-omb". Fox called to Mario pointing to the falling bomb-ombs in the sky".

"Hey wait a minute, Is Master Hand just using stuff from the other games? First Donkey Kong and now this. Does Master Hand really have nothing else?"

A pokeball fell and landed revealing an Entei which started using Fire Spin across the path.

"Great Mario, now we have to pass through that". Fox moaned.

"Can't we just go around?"

"No, we have to go through". He replied. Link then proceeded to run through it without noticing, burning himself and Yoshi. Entei then stopped and disappeared. Mario and Fox shrugged and advanced. They looked and saw the finish line.

"That's it? That is seriously it. I don't believe it". Mario said as he crossed the finish line. Before Fox could however, some sort of wheel appeared and ran him over.

"Really? Now it's the wheel from Kirby's Superstar? Give us a break already". Mario groaned. Fox crawled onto the finish line. The wheel then came back and ran him over again.

"And Mario and Fox win. They are safe from voting". Master Hand roared. The audience cheered.

"Now, it's up to you viewers. Vote out anyone you want out of Donkey Kong, Luigi, Pikachu, Samus, Ness, Jigglypuff, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, and Captain Falcon. Until next time, good night".

* * *

_Alright, got it finished. So, please vote either by Review, PM, or the poll on my profile page. Please only vote for one of those options. And do not vote for Mario and Fox, seeing as how they are immune. So until I get enough reviews, good night, and Happy Halloween._


	2. Mistakes during elimination

_Here's the next chapter of this story. Thank you to the people who reviewed. I got eight reviews and one poll answer. So that brings a total of nine votes in the first chapter. I'm impressed. I was also surprised when I got five subsequent votes in the matter of half an hour. I feel like there is some sort of competition to determine who go's home in this fic. So without further ado, the next chapter._

* * *

_The lights turn on revealing Master Hand and the 12 contestants. They were standing on 12 podiums surrounding Master Hand's podium, which was in the center._

"Welcome back to the Sole Smasher Competition Season 1. Last time, we left the power in our viewers as they voted for who they wanted to see eliminated. We got nine votes all together. So let's begin with the votes".

"I hope nobody voted for me. I mean, I'm the most awesome out of everyone". Luigi said.

"Well, your right. Nobody voted for you". Master Hand happily said. The audience cheered and he bowed, only to fall off the platform.

"Another person with no votes is... Ness? Wait, people didn't vote for you?"

"I knew I would be safe". Ness said without much expression.

"How?"

"Simple, I'm a psychic kid. I should know stuff like that".

"Well, then what's going to happen next?"

"Well, judging by how you say it, I would say that-". He was cut short by Master Hand slapping him off his podium.

"Next two people safe with no votes are Samus and Jigglypuff".

"Yes, I knew people weren't idiots". Samus said before getting off her platform.

"Jiggly". Jigglypuff cheered.

"Hey, can we get a translator for Jigglypuff, that is so annoying". Master Hand asked the production crew.

"Anyway, the last three people with zero votes are Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Pikachu".

"Pika". Pikachu cheered.

"Scratch that, make it two". Master Hand called back to the production crew.

"Wait, someone voted for me. I demand to know who". Captain Falcon retorted.

"I don't know. Your vote came from the poll, and it was the only one, so you are safe with one vote".

"Yeah! I am so awesome". Captain Falcon cheered.

"No your not. Next, we have Yoshi, who is safe with one vote".

"Yoshi". Yoshi cheered.

"Scratch it again, make it three. Anyway, Link, your safe with two votes".

"Why did I get two votes? Those people must be idiots". Link muttered.

"And we are down to Mario and Fox". Master Hand called out.

"Why did we get votes?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Shut up Fox, you're safe with two votes. Mario, with three votes against you, you are eliminated!" Master Hand roared.

"What, that's impossible. How did I get three votes? There must be some kind of mistake". Mario protested.

"Why actually, there is indeed one small problem. Mario and Fox won the last challenge, so five of these votes don't count".

"What!?" Link asked, nervous now.

"Therefore, because of Mario and Fox's immunity, Link is going home with two votes". Master Hand roared.

"Unbelievable, that's just bull". Link screamed.

"We might want to get him out of here before we have to change this to a T rated fanfic". Master Hand said as two security guards dragged Link out.

"So now that Link is out, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu all have translators, and I finally got my coffee, it's time to get to the challenge". Master Hand then walked to his wheel of randomness and spun it. After lots of spinning, it stopped.

"Pipe maze". He cheered. The audience roared.

"For this challenge, you guys will run through this pipe maze based off of the Mario series until you get to the end. First two to do that will be safe from viewers votes". The contestants were led outside to reveal a pipe maze in the same area that just earlier was the obstacle course. The buzzer went off and they started the challenge.

The competition was completely based on luck. Some people decided to follow Mario and Luigi in hopes that they knew where they were going. But after a while, the bros got smart and split up. Nobody knew where to go.

"Hey look, a shiny pipe". Captain Falcon said to himself as he went in it. He appeared on the other side on what appeared to be a small room with nothing really special about it. He shrugged and was about to go back before he was grabbed by something unknown.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, despite the fact that no one else could here him.

"Hmm, which way to go". Pikachu said to himself. He decided to go into a yellow pipe, and when he did, he found nothing.

"Great". He mumbled.

"Yes". One person said as they found the finish line.

"And Luigi is the first person to the finish line. Only one other spot remaining".

"And that's going to be me". Samus confidently said. She looked around and saw Fox, so she decided to follow.

"My psychic powers tell me that the finish line is past this pipe". Ness said, a little too loud so that Fox, Samus, and Kirby could hear. The three started running as Ness screamed and jumped into the pipe.

It was now a close race between Ness, Fox, Samus, and Kirby to get the last spot. Unfortunately, they didn't see Jigglypuff appear and start singing a song to stop them all.

"Sweet dreams, little ones". She laughed as she pranced to the finish line.

"And Jigglypuff takes the second spot. Therefore,** Jigglypuff and Luigi** are **safe** from any voting. You **can** vote to eliminate...

Mario

Donkey Kong

Yoshi

Kirby

Samus

Fox

Captain Falcon

Pikachu

or Ness.

"So please vote on one of them. Hang on, where's Captain Falcon?"

"Don't know, the cameras show him entering a pipe, but then we don't see him anymore". The cameraman replied.

"Wait a minute. I don't remember that pipe being there. What happened to him?"

* * *

_So please vote on any of the ones not in bold. And for the five who voted incorrectly, please look at the bold to see who you can not vote for. The others are the only ones that you can vote for. But until next time, stay solid and peace._


	3. The search in space

_Thanks again to those who reviewed. This time, we got four reviews and one poll. And I must ask, whoever is sending me votes via poll, could you review or pm me saying who you are so I don't think that you're voting twice. Anyway let's get to the story._

* * *

_The ten contestants were on their podiums again. They looked around, but didn't see Master Hand anywhere. Suddenly, he came out from behind the stage, talking on the phone._

"What do you mean your not looking for him? That's not my problem. It is? Look, I have a show to do, so I'll call you back". Master Hand hung up and got in his center podium.

"Welcome back everyone. Last time, we had Luigi and Jigglypuff win immunity. That means the other contestants and Ness are up for elimination. We got five votes, which is really crappy compared to how many votes we got in episode one. Well, let's read the votes".

Everybody stood silent as Master Hand took out the votes.

"Ness, you received...wait, what?"

"Something wrong?" Ness asked.

"It says you have zero votes". He said really quietly.

"Yes, I thought so".

"And it says that you have fans. That's impossible".

"Of course it's possible. It happened, didn't it".

"Shut up, no one likes you. If you don't receive any votes next chapter, then I'm going to do something mean to Yoshi".

"Why me?" Yoshi asked.

"Because I can't think of anyone else". Master Hand groaned. He looked at the next votes. "The next three people to be safe are Pikachu, Kirby, and Samus".

"Thank you everyone. Does it say I have fans?" Kirby asked.

"Haha, no". Was the response Kirby got.

"The last two people to receive no votes is Yoshi and...Fox".

"Yes, I didn't get a vote this time". Yoshi sighed.

"That means we are down to Mario, Donkey Kong, and Captain Falcon. All of you got at least one vote".

"Why did I get a vote? I'm so well liked". Donkey Kong asked.

"Maybe for the people who didn't vote for you".

"Hang on, where's Captain Falcon?" Mario asked.

"We'll get to that later. Besides, he only got one vote anyway. One of you two got one vote while the other got three". Master Hand said.

"If I got three votes from the same people again, then there's going to be a problem". Mario grumbled.

"Let's count". Master Hand started reading.

"First vote goes to Mario". Master Hand roared.

"Second vote goes to Donkey Kong". Master Hand roared again.

"The third and final vote I'm going to read goes to...Donkey Kong! That means your out man".

"Really? I thought people didn't vote for me last chapter because I was their friend". Donkey Kong said as his podium slowly raised to the roof where he would be ejected from.

"Now, let's talk about Captain Falcon. You see, last episode...

* * *

_F__lashback_

_"Hey look, a shiny pipe". Captain Falcon said to himself as he went in it. He appeared on the other side on what appeared to be a small room with nothing really special about it. He shrugged and was about to go back before he was grabbed by something unknown._

_"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, despite the fact that no one else could here him._

_"Hang on, where's Captain Falcon?"_

_"Don't know, the cameras show him entering a pipe, but then we don't see him anymore". The cameraman replied._

_"Wait a minute. I don't remember that pipe being there. What happened to him?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So in simple terms, he disappeared, and we don't know where he is". Master Hand sadly said.

"Why is this a bad thing? Captain Falcon sucks". Kirby said to everyone, who agreed.

"Yes, but the bad thing is if we don't find him, I get sued". He sighed. "So, the challenge has been changed to finding Captain Falcon. You may used the warp stars that come from the archive series of Kirby, because right now, he could be anywhere around the world. First one to find and rescue him will win immunity. Set, go!"

Jigglypuff instantly started off by grabbing onto every individual warp star and sent them flying. She grabbed the last one for herself and flew away.

"See you later suckers". Jigglypuff called as she flew off.

"Jigglypuff just took our only possible transportation. What do we do?" Luigi worriedly asked.

"And by the way, I forgot to mention that anyone who stops Ness from winning immunity gets a free cookie". Master Hand randomly said, which caused everyone to tackle Ness.

"Get off of me!" Ness screamed. Being covered by eight people literally made it impossible to get anywhere.

"I'll finish him". Samus said, grabbing Ness and dragging him into a pipe that was still there from the previous challenge.

"Samus gets a free cookie". Master Hand said after he heard her fire her gun.

But what he didn't see was that Samus had actually faked it and was helping him up.

"Look, how about we work in a temporary alliance, just for now. You have the brains and I have everything else. We make a great team, you know". She offered. Ness wasn't very sure how much Samus could be trusted, but for now, he had to work with someone. "Deal". He said taking Samus's hand and got up.

"Alright, if we are to find him, you need to use your psychic powers to find the idiot".

Ness started concentrating as hard as he could. He was slowly getting a picture, but it was very faint. Suddenly, "The Great Fox. He's being held captive in deep space on the Great Fox". He said.

"Well, how do we get up there?" She asked.

"Why don't we use your ship?" Ness asked.

"Good idea". Samus and Ness went to the ship and, after starting it up, took to the sky. However, someone was watching.

"Thanks for the info little boy. Soon, you will be gone because of your stupidity and I will win for being better than you". The person said laughing, taking off on the warp star (if you can't guess who it is at this point, then you have real problems) after the duo.

Down below, everyone was still searching. Fox noticed something.

"Wait a minute. Where's the Great Fox?" He said to himself. He then thought of something.

"Oh no". He said. He quickly called up his Arwing and took to the sky to find Captain Falcon.

* * *

It was now a four way race to get to the Great Fox. The Arwing was slowly gaining, but Jigglypuff had plans. He saw it coming he moved the warp star and landed on the roof of the ship.

"What the?" Fox said as Jigglypuff lifted the hatch open. She than started to sing which made Fox drowsy.

"No. Must, stay, awake". He moaned, then fell asleep. Jigglypuff smiled evily, throwing Fox in the back and getting in the front. She closed the hatch and started following Samus's ship.

"How much further?" Samus asked Ness.

"Not much further". Ness responded. Suddenly, flashing red lights appeared and a whirring noise was heard. Samus checked the monitor and realized what was going on.

"It's an enemy ship. It's firing at us. And it looks like Fox's arwing".

"That doesn't look like Fox in the front though". Ness said looking at it as well.

"Your mine now victims". Jigglypuff said while firing green energy blast at Samus's ship.

"It's Jigglypuff!" Ness screamed. Samus started steering her ship the best she could to avoid the deadly shots.

"I'm surprised I can even control this thing". Jigglypuff said as she pursued the two in front. Samus was doing a good job dodging, but the arwing was getting closer, thus making it easier to hit. Suddenly, Ness and Samus were sent backwards as Jigglypuff had hit her target. The ship started spiraling out of control, but when Jigglypuff hit it again, the entire thing blew up.

"Excellent. And it seems I found the destination". Jigglypuff laughed as she landed and got out to see Captain Falcon tied to the tail of the ship. Jigglypuff smirked and went over to untie him when something got in her way. Captain Falcon's kidnaper.

"You? Why would you be doing this?" Jigglypuff asked in shock.

"Because the name says it. I'm Crazy Hand, and I do crazy stuff". Crazy Hand laughed.

"Oh, I thought you were Master Hand and you were doing this for no good reason".

"No, Master Hand always has a reason. And now, I'm going to have to kill you". Jigglypuff shrugged and started singing, which caused Crazy Hand to fall asleep.

"Being the brother of a host, he isn't very strong is he. I'm surprised he even heard my singing". Jigglypuff said to herself as she went over to Captain Falcon to untie him.

"Please help me. I have so many games that have yet to come out". Captain Falcon begged.

"Eh, now I don't want to free you. But, if I want immunity, then I must". Suddenly, she felt someone grab her over her mouth. She looked and instantly knew it was Fox. She then felt his laser gun put to her head.

"You move, I shoot". Fox threatened. Jigglypuff didn't know what to do.

"This is supposed to be a fair competition. Not some sort of game where you steal peoples ships and then shoot down others just for your own personal purposes. I don't even care about the competition as far as it is. All I care about is dealing with you". He snarled, grabbing Jigglypuff and jumping off the Great Fox into deep space.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell below.

"So now what, I just wait here for another person to come rescue me?" Captain Falcon asked to nobody in particular. He heard something, but didn't know who it was. Suddenly, Ness appeared while holding Samus.

"How did you manage to float all the way up here?" Samus asked.

"I have psychic powers. Lot's of people doubt my skills". Ness said. Samus went over and untied Falcon.

"Thank you. I always knew you had some feeling for me. How about after I win, we go out and do something special". Captain Falcon asked, sounding as sexy as he could.

"Never. You ask ever again, I shoot you". Samus threatened.

"Come on, I know you want me".

Ness simply watched as Samus shot Falcon with a missile. He was then dragged into the Great Fox along with a moaning Captain Falcon as they left for the smash world.

* * *

After several hours of looking through deep space, Master Hand successfully found Fox and Jigglypuff floating around due to lack of gravity. He had also punished Crazy Hand for kidnapping a person that nobody cared for.

"So, Samus, congratulations, you have won immunity". Master Hand cheered.

"What about me? Don't I deserve immunity?" Ness asked.

"Haha no, you don't. You never do".

"No, I think he does". Samus threatened, holding her blaster hand at Luigi's head.

"Ok, ok, he gets immunity".

"Shouldn't I get immunity? I mean, I didn't have a chance to compete. Not to mention I was kidnapped against my will". Captain Falcon asked.

"Fine, but if anyone else ask for immunity, I will harm Pikachu". Master Hand responded. Everyone but Pikachu shrugged.

"Oh come on. You guys suck". Pikachu moaned.

"And so, please vote for one of the following choices.

Mario,

Pikachu,

Kirby,

Luigi,

Fox,

Jigglypuff,

or Yoshi.

"Until next time, enjoy".

* * *

_So that's the chapter. I got lots of reviews saying that people were fans of Ness. Therefore, I decided to give him immunity. Please vote for one of the options. And for the person who used the poll to vote Donkey Kong this chapter, please review saying it was you. If you don't review, then I'm going to take down the poll and you have to vote like everyone else. So until next time guys, stay cool._


	4. Food in stock

"Welcome back to the Sole Smasher Competition". Master Hand roared, which made the audience cheer.

"Last time, we found our precious Captain Falcon, and he along with Samus and Ness won immunity. That leaves you seven up for elimination".

"Why must we go through this? We already know who's going home". Fox said, glaring at Jigglypuff, who simply smiled an evil grin.

"Well, let's start with the fact that we got seven votes. And let me just say that the majority of you guys got at least one vote. Only two of you managed to slip past with zero votes. And they are...".

Everyone waited to hear the answer.

"Pikachu and...Kirby".

"Yeah, we're invincible!" They both cheered.

"Shut up, just because you haven't received any votes yet doesn't mean your invincible. Luigi and Jigglypuff, this is the first time you've received votes".

"No! The horror! Why!?" Luigi kept screaming.

"Why is it that I must always get a vote?" Mario groaned.

"I don't know. But Yoshi and Luigi got one vote". Master Hand responded.

Jigglypuff and Fox glared at each other. "Jigglypuff, Fox, Mario, you are both in the final three. Fox however has one vote".

"Why would I even have been considered as to get a vote? I'm the hero here". Fox exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you jumped off your own ship leaving someone tied to it and almost harmed a super cute being like me. What I'm wondering is why I got a vote". Jigglypuff responded.

"And now, the votes are in. Not like they ever left though. And so, the loser is...".

Both grew ever more nervous. But more determined to cheer when the other walks out the door.

"Nope, hold on, we have a tie. Mario and Jigglypuff both have two votes. Guess we have to use a randomizer of randomness".

Master Hand flipped the switch and watched it whir. Soon, it stopped.

"The winner of loserness is... Mario!" Master Hand roared.

"Oh come on!" Mario screamed as his platform rose into the hole in the roof.

"Well, now that Mario is gone, we can resume with the competition. Let's spin the random challenge wheel". Master Hand spun the wheel and it landed on a certain spot.

"Food Finding. This challenge requires you to go to the grocery store and collect certain items. Those items are..." Master Hand pulled out a list and started reading it.

"3 gallons of milk,

a dozen eggs,

two boxes of any cereal,

anything with the hamburger helper logo on it,

two packs of ham,

two packs of American Cheese,

a bottle of vodka,

and a box of the most finest pizza. Go!" Master Hand yelled to the contestants.

"Why does it seem like that was your grocery list?" Ness asked.

"The first two people to finish get immunity. Do whatever you need to do to stop the other contestants". Master Hand said completely ignoring Ness. Everyone else left.

* * *

When everyone got to the grocery store, they started searching the store for the food. Fox instantly found the cereal. But when he picked it up, it disappeared.

"What the?" He said before looking to see that Kirby was eating it.

"Sorry, I can't help it". Kirby apologized.

"So how do we find this stuff faster?" Ness asked.

"Use your psychic abilities. It will help us get this done faster". Samus ordered. Ness wasn't too sure, but the look in Samus's eyes made him use his psychic powers.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was trying to eat the ham that Pikachu just got.

"Let go. You don't deserve this ham". Pikachu asked.

"But it's so good". Yoshi moaned.

"There's more right there!" Pikachu contradicted pointing to show the ham.

"Ham!" Yoshi cheered and started eating the rest of the ham, where Pikachu sighed and ran.

Meanwhile, Fox was just finding the pizza. Suddenly, he was pushed into the freezer and the door was closed. He looked to see who it was.

"Enjoy being stuck in there!" Jigglypuff jeered as she used an unreal magical lock on the door to lock it.

"Jigglypuff, you let me out before I freeze or else I'm going to freeze!" Fox screamed, pounding on the door.

"So pathetic. Acting like a little five year old. That's why you should vote for Fox viewers". Jigglypuff laughed as she ran out. She came back and grabbed her pizza before running out again.

Meanwhile, Luigi was being held by security guards.

"What did I do? I mean, all these other people are doing worse than me". Luigi sighed referring to Kirby and Yoshi eating the food, Jigglypuff for stuffing Fox in a freezer, Fox for being stuck in a freezer, Samus for wearing battle armor filled with deadly weapons, and Ness for having psychic powers.

"You're the only one wearing a hat. That makes you suspicious". The guard replied.

"What? He's wearing a hat too!" Luigi moaned pointing to Ness.

"Yes, but his hat looks cool. So we're letting him slide".

"You were threatened by Samus, weren't you?"

"Yes".

Elsewhere, Samus and Ness were checking out.

"That will be 75 dollars please". The clerk politely said.

"Wait, we're here for a reality show. Shouldn't this stuff be free?" Ness asked.

"Nope. If this was for a reality show, we would have known". The clerk responded.

"Great, so we were doing Master Hand's grocery shopping". Ness muttered paying his money and running out of the store shortly in front of Samus.

* * *

Master Hand was silently waiting when Samus and Ness arrived.

"And Samus wins immunity for the second time in a row!" Master Hand roared.

"I do too". Ness said to him.

"Not this time. You didn't get the finest pizza in the store. You only got a regular pizza. Therefore, it's still anybody's game".

"Hey stop!" A scream could be heard. The three turned around to see Kirby running at full speed away from a police officer. He placed his items down and ate the cop.

"And Kirby takes the second spot. That means the competition is over! Please vote for one of these options.

Luigi,

Pikachu,

Ness,

Jigglypuff,

Fox,

or Yoshi,

and don't forget Captain Falcon.

"See you next time".

* * *

_I was going to have it begin with Jigglypuff's elimination, but then I got a late vote against Mario. Since I didn't get very far in the story, I just altered a few things when I used random and figured out that Mario was the one eliminated. So please vote and I will get an update as soon as possible._


	5. Pokemon time

_Yes, I have a quick update. It's just so that we can get to the longer competitions faster. So, let's get started. Thank you to those who reviewed._

* * *

"Welcome back everyone!" Master Hand roared.

"It's the same thing every time. Only we have one less person by the end of the episode". Samus mumbled.

"This time, we got seven votes. Only one of you received zero votes this time around. And that person is... oh no".

Ness smiled.

"The person is Captain Falcon". Master Hand said very softly.

"Yeah, thank you to all. I know I'm awesome in every possible way". Captain Falcon said as he started to flex.

"Augh! Cut to commercial!" Master Hand screamed.

_One commercial later_

"And welcome back. Everyone else received at least one vote. That means this is the first vote to Pikachu and Ness. YEAH!"

"Hey, at least I still have fans that won't let me go home". Ness retorted.

"Shut up Ness. Nobody likes you".

"Everybody likes me".

"Oh no! I got a vote! Why does someone hate me?" Pikachu said sadly.

"Aww, don't cry Pikachu. You got only one vote". Master Hand said sweetly.

"Yay!"

"Anyway, two more people to receive one vote are Jigglypuff and Fox".

Both of the two sneered at each other, knowing that the fight would go on.

"And Luigi also has one vote". Master Hand cheered.

"Yes. I'm a fan of everybody. And they all know it". Luigi smirked.

"And that means we are down to Yoshi and NESS!" Master Hand continued to cheer.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ness asked.

"Because, your popular. I hate people who are more popular than me".

"I hope I'm safe". Yoshi nervously said.

"Don't worry Yoshi, you are".

"I am?"

"Yes, because the note card says that Ness was the one who got one vote and it says you got two. Wait..."

"Oh no!" Yoshi said as his platform went to the roof.

"Yes. Thank you everyone". Ness said. "I promise that the longer I stay in, the longer Master Hand can be depressed".

"Shut up!" Master Hand screamed throwing a book at him. "Let's just get to the challenge. Your challenge is..." Master Hand spun the random wheel.

"Pokémon battles!" He roared, which made the crowd cheer.

"Yay!" Pikachu and Jigglypuff cheered.

"This challenge requires you to choose a pokeball from the group of pokeballs and battle tournament style. Since there are eight of you, it works perfectly. The winner will win immunity alone. However, these Pokémon range from a legendary Rayquaza to a pathetic Magikarp. You have thirty minutes to train and get to know your Pokémon before we begin the tournament. Go!" He screamed. Everyone ran to grab a pokeball.

"This should be easy". Jigglypuff smirked. She picked a pokeball followed with the other seven.

Jigglypuff released hers to find a Dragonite.

Luigi released his to find a Flotzal.

Samus released hers to find a Drapion.

Captain Falcon released his to find a Magikarp.

Fox released his to find a Tyranitar.

Pikachu released his to find a Rayquaza.

Ness released his to receive a Machamp.

Kirby released his to receive a Snorlax.

"You basically chose all final forms and a legendary except for one?" Ness asked. Master Hand didn't respond.

"Yay! I got a Rayquaza!" Pikachu cheered.

"No! I got some sort of fish!" Captain Falcon moaned.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Times up, let's get started.

"Times up? We just opened our pokeballs and then you say thirty minutes later as though that much time passed". Kirby grumbled.

"Let's start by using a randomizer to determine the tournament order". Master Hand spun a wheel.

"The first matchup includes Samus and Ness".

The two looked at each other determined to beat the other.

"The second matchup includes Captain Falcon and Fox".

"Yes, this should be easy". Fox smirked.

"The third matchup includes Luigi and Kirby".

Both looked at each other. Luigi was a little bit worried because Kirby and her Pokémon were sort of alike.

"And that leaves the last matchup to be Pikachu and Jigglypuff".

"No matter. I was the only one that could take out Rayquaza anyway". Jigglypuff smirked.

"And now, the first match, commence".

Samus and Ness began using their Pokémon in as epic of duel as you would think two inexperienced trainers would be.

"Now use Cross Chop". Ness called out.

"Use Cross Poison". Samus called out.

The two moves hit. However, Machamp suddenly started moving the Cross Poison back towards Drapion. When it hit, Ness was the winner.

"Ugh, round two, go". Master Hand groaned.

"Alright Magikarp, use Splash". Captain Falcon ordered.

Magikarp started bouncing around like an idiot. After that, the recoil of the move made Fox the winner.

"Good job I guess". Fox said to Tyranitar.

"Round three, go".

Luigi watched as Kirby's Snorlax fell over and fell asleep on top of Flotzal. Kirby was the winner.

"No! Round four, amuse us".

This was going to be intense. Two Pokémon controlling two dragon type Pokémon. This was going to be interesting. Neither could hit one another.

"Oww! Stupid Pokémon. Hey Pikachu, how do you get your Pokémon to stop attacking you?" Fox asked.

"Oh, that's simple. You just-". He was cut off with Dragonite hitting Rayquaza over and over again with Outrage. Dragonite became the winner.

"In your face". Jigglypuff sneered walking away. Along the way, she winked to Fox, who winked back. The audience gasped.

"Wow, did not expect that". Master Hand said in shock.

"Expect what?" Luigi asked.

"You missed it. You must be blind. Actually, we all were for a little while. Anyway, time for the semifinal. Fox, if you lose, I'm going to lose all respect for you".

"Don't worry Master Hand. Just because I have a fighting type and he has a rock and dark type. Well, you understand".

Master Hand tried to slap himself, but couldn't. So, he slapped someone else.

"Go!"

When Fox threw out his pokeball, he was surprised to find a different Pokémon. It was an Alakazam.

"How did that happen?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Oh come on Master Hand". Ness groaned.

"Alright, use Psychic". Fox called out. Ness's Machamp was Ko'd.

"Alright, it's time for Kirby versus Jigglypuff. Go!"

Kirby's Snorlax fell asleep again, but missed Dragonite. Jigglypuff was the winner by default.

"It's now Fox and Jigglypuff in the final round. Go!"

Fox still had his Alakazam while Jigglypuff still had Dragonite. They nodded to each other.

"Alakazam, use Psychic on Jigglypuff". Fox ordered which Alakazam responded.

"Oww! Stop it!" Jigglypuff screamed.

"Let go of Jigglypuff now Fox". Master Hand ordered.

"Give me immunity and I will". Fox responded.

"Fine, you have immunity". Fox let go.

"Jigglypuff will also get immunity because I feel bad for her and it wasn't a fair fight". Master Hand responded.

The two walked next to each other and Fox whispered. "Perfect".

"As long as we keep this up, no one will expect it". Jigglypuff whispered back.

"And so, vote for one of the following..."

Samus,

Captain Falcon,

Luigi,

Pikachu,

Ness,

or Kirby.

"Until next time, good bye".

* * *

_Please vote and I will update as soon as I can._


	6. The short tag

_Just to let you guys know, this may be my last update for a few days. I should be back on Monday by the latest._

* * *

"And welcome back yet again, to the Sole Smasher Competition Season 1!" Master Hand roared to the crowd.

"This time, we got eight votes. Fox and Jigglypuff are immune, so they automatically get zero votes".

The rest of the contestants glared at each other.

"Pikachu, you received zero votes".

"Yay! Thank you everyone. I can be cute again".

"When did you start being cute?" Master Hand asked. "Anyway, the only other person to receive zero votes is...Ness?"

"Yes". Ness silently said to himself.

"You viewers have no taste in evil people". Master Hand grumbled. "Anyway, that means this is the first time Kirby and Samus have ever received votes".

"Oh no! I tried as hard as I could!" Kirby said very sadly.

"Don't worry, you only got one vote. The only other person with one vote is...me? How did I get a vote?"

"Guess they do have a taste in evil people". Luigi chuckled. Everyone laughed at this.

"Shut up, it was only one vote. That leaves Luigi, Samus, and Captain Falcon. You all received two votes. That means we have to use a randomizer to randomly determine who goes home. If you are at the bottom of the list, you are out". Master Hand spun the random wheel.

"And the order is..."

1. Samus

2. Captain Falcon

3. Luigi

"And Luigi is out! Which is completely unfair!" Master Hand proceeded to punch the wheel. Luigi meanwhile was raised out of the room.

"Whatever, let's get to the next challenge". Master Hand grumbled. He spun a different wheel and it landed on a challenge.

"Sticky Bomb Tag!" He roared, which caused the audience to cheer.

"You guys will be trying to pass sticky bombs among each other. There will be three at once. When they go off, whoever has them attached to themselves will be the ones up for elimination. Go outside and the competition will begin".

The contestants went outside to find a large field and trees all around. The horn went off, and the sticky bombs fell. They were pre determined to land at certain spots, and Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby had sticky bombs attached to them.

"He wait a minute. You just attached them to the ones who got the least amount of votes in this entire competition!" Ness yelled at Master Hand, who was trying to clip his fingernails.

"Well, I'm outta here". Captain Falcon said as he ran away and jumped into a mud pile.

"Idiot". Jigglypuff groaned while pushing Fox into Pikachu, thus passing the sticky bomb onto him.

Soon enough, the competition had gone on for a while. Somehow, Captain Falcon had yet to be caught because he was rolling in the mud and nobody wanted to touch him. Samus, Jigglypuff, and Fox had sticky bombs on them, and it seemed that they were about to go off.

Samus was aware that if she didn't pass on her sticky bomb, she would probably be the one going home. So, she had to take drastic measures. She saw Ness by a lake searching around. He noticed Samus.

"Hey Samus, you get that sticky bomb off of you?" Ness asked.

"I did now". Samus smirked, passing it on to Ness. Before she could run away however, Fox ran by and passed his onto her. The three sticky bombs went off at that exact time.

"And the competition is over. So, please vote for one of these three.

Jigglypuff,

Ness,

or Samus.

Until next time, good bye".

"And don't hesitate to vote out Master Hand". Ness said in the distance.

"Shut up. I'm awesome, so nobody would even bother. Now, you go into the oven". Master Hand picked up Ness and started carrying him away.

"Please vote for him! We'll get a new host that is much nicer!" Ness screamed as he disappeared.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much inspiration to write this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. Please vote and I will update when I can._


	7. The replacement

_I'm sorry for the lack of update. I told you I would take a break with this story and I did. So, here we go._

* * *

"Welcome back all you losers". Master Hand sneered as the camera showed the seven remaining contestants stood on the podiums surrounding Master Hand's podium.

"So this time, we got eight votes. Ness, Samus, and Jigglypuff were all without immunity. That means Ness is going home for sure". He laughed.

"Everyone hates you, you know". Ness responded. "You should be going home".

"Shut up, I'll feed you to Kirby if I have to".

"Eww. Eating a person sounds disgusting". Kirby said, which caused everyone to look at him.

"Well, lets read the votes one at a time". Master Hand pulled out the votes.

"The first vote goes to... me? Why did I get another vote?"

"Because you deserve to leave". Jigglypuff sneered.

"Shut up. Your evil. The second vote goes to... me again?

"Ha, take that b****h". Ness said to him.

"Unbelievable! The third vote goes to Jigglypuff. That's one vote Jigglypuff, zero votes anyone else".

"What! That's completely unfair". Jigglypuff screamed.

"The next vote goes to me. Again". Master Hand groaned.

"Three votes you, one vote Jigglypuff". Pikachu counted.

"The next vote goes to Ness. Finally! We have a vote for someone that deserves to be out!"

"What's the next vote?" Ness grumbled.

"It goes to you genius".

"What? That's going to be a problem soon". Ness muttered.

"The final vote goes to me. Great. Five votes wasted yet again, one vote Jigglypuff, and two votes Ness. That means Ness is-". Suddenly, the podium that Master Hand was floating over started moving to the roof.

"Wh- what's going on?" Master Hand asked looking to see the production crew moving the podium themselves.

"We're tired of you not giving our paycheck. We deserve a better host". One of them said getting rid of the host once and for all, which caused the audience to cheer.

"So, who's going to be the new host?" Samus asked.

"I will". Cam a voice from the shadows. Everyone looked to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Ness asked.

"My name is Megaman. Since my time in the smash bros series isn't coming for another year, I'm just going to stay here and host for now".

"I'm cool with that". Captain Falcon said.

"However, we still have to get someone eliminated. And it has to be a contestant". Mega Man looked at the votes Master Hand had dropped.

"We still have two votes Ness and one vote Jigglypuff. Of course, we got extra votes as well. One extra for Jigglypuff and two extra for Samus. That means we need to use the randomizer". Megaman pulled the randomizer switch and watched it go.

"Whoever is at the bottom of the list will be eliminated". Megaman said reading the results.

1. Ness

2. Samus

3. Jigglypuff

"I'm terrible sorry Jigglypuff, but it looks like you're out".

"Damn it! Well, looks like I'm out. Good luck Fox".

The rest of the contestants gasped, then looked at Fox.

"When did this happen?" Samus asked.

"Well, do you remember when I jumped off the Great Fox when we needed to rescue Captain Falcon? Well, me and Jigglypuff decided that our skills were evenly matched. So, we decided to work together. So, in episode four, Jigglypuff locked me in the grocery store freezer which was supposed to let me hide all the pizzas. But Captain Falcon never showed that episode. So therefore, nobody saw him get me out before I could do anything".

"In episode five, Jigglypuff swapped my Pokémon from a Tyranitar to an Alakazam. I intentionally used Psychic on Jigglypuff so that I could force Master Hand to give us immunity, knowing that he would feel bad for Jigglypuff".

"In the last episode, me and Jigglypuff had realized that I was more than likely to go home. So, we decided that when Ness was open, we would have me get myself safe and hope that Jigglypuff would stay in, which she should of against Samus".

"But to increase my odds". Jigglypuff started. "I decided, thanks to a person voting for Master Hand in the previous episode, to try and get people not to vote for me. I secretly talked to Ness about saying that Master Hand was an option to eliminate. And the viewers bought it. Unfortunatley, I was unaware that the extra votes would count, and with the randomizers luck, I'm eliminated. So, goodbye and farewell to all. I will see you all later". Jigglypuff waved as her podium disappeared into the sky.

"Well, congratulations you six, for making it halfway throughout the competition. Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, Ness, Fox, and Captain Falcon, you are very close to winning this whole thing". Megaman congratulated.

The six looked at each other. Soon, the others would have to fall.

"And in celebration of Master Hand being eliminated from being host for the rest of the season, we're bringing someone back".

Silence.

"You're kidding". Captain Falcon simply said.

"I kid you not. The viewers will be voting to bring back someone from the dead into this game where they will have another shot of winning. Because of this, there will be no challenge. And someone will still be voted off".

Megaman turned to the camera. "So viewers, please vote to eliminate...

Captain Falcon,

Ness,

Pikachu,

Samus, 

Fox,

or Kirby.

And please vote to bring back...

Link, 

Donkey Kong,

Mario,

Yoshi, 

Luigi, 

or Jigglypuff.

"So please vote and I will see you when we return". And with that, the camera faded off of Megaman.

* * *

_This is how you should vote._

**_I vote to eliminate Samus_**

**_I vote to rejoin Luigi_**

_That is just an example. You can do it anyway you want. I will update as soon as I can. As long as I get enough votes at least._


	8. The rejoiner

_Thank you to everyone who voted. I got more votes in this chapter than I have for any other chapter. Let's not waste time, we have an elimination and a rejoin to do._

_P.S. From here on out, I'm going to be using a randomizer to determine who will win the immunity challenges, just to show I'm not picking sides._

* * *

The remaining six contestants were standing yet again, on there podiums. The six eliminated contestants were on six separate podiums. Megaman slowly had his podium rise from the floor up. Cheers from the audience erupted as he pulled out the votes.

"Welcome one and all, to episode eight of The Sole Smasher! Last time, we said good bye to Master Hand for good, and I am now the host for the rest of the season. Everyone was up for elimination, and one of the recently eliminated contestants will rejoin the competition".

"And it is going to be me". Link muttered under his breath.

"This time around, we got an impressive twelve votes. Thank you everyone".

"Are you going to be one of those biased host who try's to help others win *cough* MASTER HAND *cough*?

"Of course not. Otherwise, I'd be out of a job. Now, let's start with the elimination votes. Kirby, Samus, and Captain Falcon, you all received zero votes. Congratulations".

"Yay! I'm at the official halfway point!" Kirby said excitedly.

"Ness, Pikachu, Fox, you all received at least two votes. Ness, you have two votes, so you are safe".

"Phew, can't let down the fans". Ness said smiling to the camera.

"Fox, Pikachu, you both received five votes. Therefore, we will use the randomizer to determine who goes home".

"Oh no". Jigglypuff said to herself.

"Guess it wasn't smart to speak of the alliance". Fox muttered.

"Why did I get five votes?" Pikachu asked.

"The results are in, and the loser is..."

Both waited nervously.

"Pikachu. I'm terribly sorry, but it looks like you're out".

"But I was the only one left from the Pokémon series. I need to stay in". Pikachu said as his podium rose out of the room.

"Now, we get to the rejoin". Megaman looked to the other six as the five still in had their podiums lowered.

"I hope I rejoin". Luigi silently said.

"Congratulations to all! Every one of you received at least one vote". Megaman happily said. Everyone smiled, knowing that they at least had someone rooting for them.

"Now, even though we had twelve votes, we only got eight votes for rejoining. Mario, with one vote, you will not rejoin".

"Why is it that I can never win anything?" Mario groaned as he disappeared for the second time.

"Luigi and Donkey Kong, you two got one vote, and will also not be rejoining".

"How? I'm popular!" Luigi screamed as he disappeared.

"Why me? Why!? Hey look, a banana". Donkey Kong said as he disappeared.

"And lastly, Jigglypuff only got one vote, and will not be rejoining".

"Good luck Fox. You got this". Jigglypuff said right before disappearing.

"That leaves Link and Yoshi, who both got two votes. That means we will once again use the randomizer". Megaman said as he started up the randomizer for the second time in one day.

"We have the results. By a close shave, the returning player is..."

Both Link and Yoshi stared contently.

"Link! Congratulations, you are back in the game!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Link cheered while pumping his fist in the air. Yoshi sighed as his podium disappeared.

"So, to make everything clear, Pikachu has been eliminated, and Link takes his place". Megaman said just to make sure everyone could follow what happened.

"Where's Master Hand?" Link asked everyone.

"It's a long story". Both Ness and Fox said at the same time.

"Now, onto the next challenge". Megaman said to everyone.

"First things first. Link, you are automatically immune for the next voting, but you may still compete in the challenge to keep anyone else from winning. Do you want to participate?"

"Of course I do! I came to win, not to sit back and watch people vote me out again". Link said confidently.

"Well, the next competition is a race from the future, back to the past". Megaman said, making everyone confused.

"What?" Samus asked.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to hold you in a capsule while you guys stay asleep, or in a frozen state as it is called. You will then instantly wake up 1000 years exactly in the future. You will have no memory whatsoever about who you are, who the people around you are, or what the challenge even is. The goal is to get back to this time by finding the time machine that actually works. First person back will win immunity, and will instantly get their memory back without any painful procedures".

"So, we have to find a time machine to win, but we don't even know that we're supposed to. How is that possible?" Ness asked.

"Don't worry. The robotic revolution will push you to get to the time machine". Megaman calmly said.

"How do you know this stuff?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Because that's the time when I was created. I was created by robots, and was the first to test the time machine. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how to get back, so I'm here to stay. Plus, I'm going to join you guys, with full memory of course, and I'm not going to say it. But I am going to tell you small hints about what you need to do".

"Wow, a host who will actually do that. Ok, I trust you now". Ness said to him.

"You didn't trust me before?"

* * *

After having to deal with a riot from the fans when they were told that they would have to wait 1000 years for the show to start up again, the six plus Megaman were in a room with seven capsules and a few scientist in the room.

"We're ready". Megaman said to them.

"Ok, please choose a capsule and get in it". One of the scientist said, to which everyone responded.

"Is this going to hurt?" Kirby asked.

"Getting rid of your memory would hurt, but that's why we're putting you asleep first". Another scientist said as he put in something in one of the several computers in the room.

Suddenly, the capsules started closing from the door. Everyone braced themselves. Link was happy that he had said yes to the competition, seeing as how otherwise, he would be dead within a thousand years. The doors closed.

Fox sighed. He knew he was already a target, so he needed to win the challenge. But not knowing what the challenge was, it would make keeping himself safe all the more harder. He suddenly felt a blast of cold air, which caused him to get really tired. He yawned, and shortly fell asleep, never to be seen from the world for 1000 years. The same happened to everyone else except for Megaman.

"And so, that's all we have for now. Don't worry, I prepared for this when I came to the past, so I placed security cameras all around where they would need to go. So next time, the action will happen in the past, so don't worry about waiting, because the time will come to whoever voted. And don't forget not to vote for anyone. Nobody is available yet until later on when the challenge is complete. So until 1000 years have past, I'm Megaman, signing off". And with that, Megaman fell into his deep sleep just like everyone else.

"Alright, let's get rid of their memory". One of the scientist could be heard saying before the camera shut off.

* * *

_Sorry, no challenge this chapter either. The challenge is going to be very long, so I decided to make a separate chapter explaining who was eliminated, who rejoined, and what the challenge was going to be. Next time will have the challenge completed and someone will win and gain immunity (unless it's Link, because he already has it, but I already know if he wins or not)._

_Let me explain what happened with the voting. Right before posting the chapter which got rid of Jigglypuff and Master Hand, I received four subsequent votes for Pikachu. I had already finished writing the chapter, and already knew that Pikachu was not going to be immune. However, because this chapter had not come out just yet, they did not know to vote for someone to return. So, I counted those four votes against Pikachu for this chapter. It came down to that last person voting for Pikachu when the chapter had come out to keep Fox in. I'm surprised at how many people hate Fox. _

_So, that's it for the chapter. Next chapter as I said will be longer. So please wait patiently and I will get it out as soon as I can. Peace._


	9. Robots revenge

_Here's the next part. Enjoy everyone. After the chapter, please vote who you want eliminated._

_Here's a note just in case you're wondering what's up with the chapter. This whole thing will be in Megaman's point of view. Remember, he came with, but still has his memory. But the others don't. It will be like this only for this chapter. _

_If you have no idea what happened, then you should go back and read the previous chapter. It will give you a clue about what all this is"._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. It didn't seem that long ago since we stepped into our rest zones. But I knew that if I was waking up, that meant we had made it. After 1000 years, we have finally woke up.

The coffin opened up, and I stepped out. I predicted to myself who I thought would win. These guys had no memory, so I would guess Kirby would be the winner. I wonder what happened to his franchise? Same with the others. I think they found characters, but they didn't do so well with the public. All the fans that had watched the show are long dead. Being from this time period, I knew what to expect.

I looked around. It all seemed so faint. But this was my hometown. I could never find my way back through the time machine. I was the first one to go through it, so I would expect nothing less than to be stuck. But I was home. I could go see my family again, and they would be happy. There would be a huge celebration, and everyone would be there. I could sleep in my own bed, chat with my friends, destroy any humans that survived the apocalypse-.

"Where am I?" I heard Ness say.

Ness! He was a human too. And so is Captain Falcon and Samus (although she could say she is a robot easily)! Despite how much I hate it, I have to keep them safe. At least try to get them back to the time period they belong.

Soon, everyone else got up. They looked around to see where they were. Then looked to one another.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked.

"How should I know? If you don't know me, then how should I know me?" Link asked.

"Guys, welcome to the year 3000 A.D". I said to them all. They all turned to me like I had just said something unknown to them.

"What do you mean?" Samus asked.

"Look, let me put this into simple terms". I said, then quickly thought up of a lie that involved them.

* * *

_In the year, 30 years ago, the human race was on top of the world. America, Russia, and Great Britain had all teamed up to take out the other countries in the world and make earth into one of those three places. It had worked perfectly. The last three left to be conquered were Iraq, China, and Australia. The one hope left to stop the super force was using robots. The three dominating countries had to fight back with robots of their own. Unfortunately, the robots became self aware of the fact that they were murdering their own kind. They proceeded to seek revenge on those who forced the machines to destroy one another._

_Against the thousands of robots, the humans had no choice but to surrender. The six remaining countries and their land were taken by the robotic revolution. More of their kind was created, and soon enough, they started to kill the humans off, sort of in a way the Nazi's killed the Jewish people. They also took out the half human- half robot kind. I am one of them, and the last one left. You guys were one of the few humans who survived the mass killing. A small resistance of the remaining humans was created. They taught you all special powers to fight the robots. _

_Unfortunately, the robots had traced you guys to the source and killed off the resistance. However, you six were the only ones to master your powers, so they decided to hold you in those coffins to analyze your powers and transfer them to the robots to make them even more stronger. They destroyed much of earth and renamed it to be the land of the robots._

_At around the same time, the robots had spotted me in hiding. I put up a great fight, but there was too many. They were to kill me, but seeing as how I was the last human robot left in the world, they decided to hypnotize me to join their side and increase the rebellion power. They sealed me off in the same spot you were held, which is right here. However, being part robot, I managed to escape and save you from your coffins. That's about it._

* * *

Instead of them being in awe, they seemed even more confused.

"What are the Nazi's?" Link asked.

"What's the resistance group?" Samus asked.

"What's the robotic revolution?" Fox asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter. What matters right now is getting to some sort of time machine that will take us back to the past. It will help you live normal lives in a simpler time. We need to fight our way to it and use it to get out. So what are we waiting for, let's go". I said to them all.

"So, the entire human race has been destroyed?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Well, yes". I said, unsure of where this was going.

"Doesn't that mean we would need to repopulate the earth?" He asked, slyly smiling at Samus.

I could see where this was going, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Unfortunately for Samus, she wasn't getting it just yet.

"What do you mean 'repopulate the earth'?" She asked him.

"Well, seeing how you're the last women left on the earth, and I'm the most fit guy for the job, that would mean we would have to do the job".

"Are you saying that we-?"

"Indeed I am". He smirked.

I could only watch as Captain Falcon was repeatedly shot multiple times by Samus until he fell to the ground dead. One down, four to go.

"Sorry about that guys, I needed to do that".

"No problem at all". Fox responded.

"Lets just get out of here". I said to everyone, who followed outside.

The area was a complete wasteland. Buildings laid completely wrecked all over. Smoke was seen coming out of almost everything that wasn't the street. A robot was seen walking nearby, who noticed us. I quickly panicked.

"Megaman, it's so good to see you". He said in a metallic voice. "We haven't seen you since the time machine incident of 10 years ago. How was the past?"

"Wait, so these people are friendly to you?" Ness asked.

The robot turned on him. "Human alert, human alert, destroy human now". Suddenly, lots of robots came out from everywhere and closed in on us.

"Oh no!" Kirby screamed, then inhaled to start screaming.

This, of course, caused his inhaling powers to start up and all the metallic creatures were eaten and swallowed.

"That was so cool". Kirby said excited.

"That must be the special power you learned at that so called resistance". Ness said in awe.

"Indeed it is. But you have to be more careful next time. These robots will kill you easily. The time machine should be in that factory". I said, and everyone followed.

"So, how come that robot was friendly to you, but you said that these robots wanted you dead?" Kirby asked.

Before I could think of a response, enemy fire was heard. We all turned to see robots firing at us. We started running as fast as we could.

"Why is Megaman with those humans?" One of them asked another.

"I'm not so sure". Was the response.

When we got to the factory, Link and Kirby weren't with the group, so I could assume they were dead. We opened the door and went into the factory. However, Samus fell apart after she went in, which made me assume that there were invisible lasers around the entrance. After going through the air ducts, we got to the machine. However, I figured out that only two people could go in at a time. After telling them this, Ness kicked Fox out of the machine and pressed the go button. We were on our way home.

"So what will you do when we get there?" Ness asked.

"Oh, I've got plans". I smirked, pulling out my blaster hand and shooting Ness multiple times. I quickly thought of a lie and stepped out the other side of the machine to show I was back in the competition area. I looked and saw that I was at the time period right before this challenge was introduced, so I made my move.

"Imposter!" I screamed, shooting my blaster at the past me, destroying it.

"Sorry about that guys, here's the challenge. The challenge was that we opened up a fan poll and the winner would be immune. The winner, if nobody expected it, was Ness. Congratulations, you are immune". I said to him.

"Yes!" He cheered.

"Well that was pretty short". Fox muttered.

"And so, vote for one of these guys.

Captain Falcon

Kirby

Samus

or Fox.

Link has returned, so he is immune for this voting, so don't vote for him.

And that raps it up. See you next time". I said as I heard the camera click which signaled that the camera had turned off.

* * *

_Sorry for the quick ending. Didn't have much inspiration to write that last part after a while. So please vote and I will post the next chapter when I can._


	10. The roadrace back home

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Let's begin._

_This chapter and following chapters will no longer be in Megaman's point of view._

* * *

"Welcome back everyone. Last time, Link was brought back into the game, Pikachu was eliminated, and Ness won immunity. We left these fours fate in this game in your hands. We got eight votes". Megaman started up.

"Right back where I deserve to be". Link smirked.

"Three people got zero votes. And they are Kirby and Samus".

"What! What did I do wrong as to receive votes?" Captain Falcon asked in shock. Megaman smiled to himself, remembering what he didn't know.

"Don't worry man. For some reason, the viewers hate me. You should be good". Fox told him.

"And so, by a vote of five to three, Fox, you are gone". Megaman said.

"Told you so". Fox said. "Good luck to the rest of you". He waved. Suddenly, Captain Falcon's podium was raised out of the room at a crazy speed. It caused him to be flung far into the sky.

"My bad, I read that wrong. Seems that you are safe with three votes and Captain Falcon had five for being a pervert". Megaman corrected.

"When was he a pervert?" Samus asked, which caused Megaman to chuckle to himself again.

"Alright, let's get to the challenge. This challenge is a good old fashion style car race. Bet you guys are glad that Captain Falcon was just eliminated. We got this challenge based off of his franchise that will not see a game for a long time after the second season comes out".

"What do you mean?" Ness asked.

"Never mind. You have one hour to build your racecars and get them to the starting line. If you don't do that before one hour, then you are automatically disqualified. Go!"

"How do you expect us to build a racecar in under one hour?" Link asked.

"You're not. You're going to take one of the racecars I left for you and practice with them until time runs out. Don't crash them, because it will come out of your paycheck".

"I don't have a paycheck". Link mumbled as everyone got in their racecars. Almost instantly, Link crashed his car.

"Link, you are disqualified, and if you win, the money will go to getting a new car".

"Great". Link muttered as he watched everyone else enjoy going 600 MPH.

* * *

_1 hour later_

The four other contestants were lined up at the course.

"Now, the course will be going all across Onett. It will be two laps and the winner will be immune". Megaman said holding up a checkered flag.

"Yes. I know which way to go". Ness cheered.

"Shut up. We can just follow you and pass you at the last moment". Samus sneered at him.

"GO!" Megaman screamed, swinging the flag.

Everyone was out of sight before anyone could say 'go Link, oh wait, he's not in this challenge because he doesn't know how to drive seeing as he only uses horses as transportation instead of cars in the games that have shown up in his series so far, which hopefully, they will add cars just so that we can crash them into other things and watch as the building owner gets mad it him, which would actually be us, seeing as how we're playing the game ourselves', which meant that they were going really slow to avoid crashing into any buildings.

"What is that?" Kirby asked looking at the large nosed creature we all know today. Before Kirby could look back at the road, tons of them jumped right in front of him. He screamed and was sent flying, thus leaving the inhabitants just fine.

The last three were starting to get extremely bored with the slow speed. Samus decided to go a little bit faster, but this caused her to crash into a building.

"Thanks, you just destroyed one of the pigmask bases". Ness called as he and Fox continued the race. They passed the line and started their second lap.

"Look, I know how much you want to win, but I need this victory, or else I'm going home. So, if you can let me win, then we will both stay in, and then we can take out the other three and it will be us at the finale. What do you say?" Fox asked Ness.

Ness started thinking. But before making a decision, he started hearing voices.

"What?" He said to himself. He started trying to listen to them. It sounded like all his fans at once telling him not to let Fox win. There was also one randomly screaming the word pie.

"Hmm, I feel hungry for pie suddenly". Ness said to himself, then remembered the point of these voices.

"Sure, there's a shortcut down that way". Ness explained, pointing down an ally way.

"Thanks man". Fox called back, taking the shortcut. Ness smirked when he heard the explosion.

"And Ness is the only driver remaining! Congratulations Ness, you are immune for the second time in a row!" Megaman cheered.

"And so, please vote for one of these four.

Link

Kirby

Samus

or Fox.

We will see you next time". And with that, the camera shut off.

* * *

_Please vote, and I will get this up soon._


	11. The final brawl

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This will be the last immunity challenge. Please vote for who you want eliminated at the end._

_And yes, the inhabitants I mentioned last chapter were indeed Mr. Saturns. Let's get started._

* * *

"Welcome one and all, to the Sole Smasher competition episode ten (chapter 11). Last time, Ness once again won immunity. That left you four up for elimination. Link, last time you were here, you were eliminated first. Do you think people will get rid of you this time?" Megaman asked.

"They better not of. I just got back in. Of course they won't". Link stated.

"Well, you're right. Out of the six votes we got, you got zero of them". Megaman said enthusiastically.

"Yes!" He cheered.

"The only other person to receive no votes is Kirby".

"Yay!"

"That leaves Fox and Samus, who received at least one vote. Actually, they both received three votes".

"What! I received three votes! How?" Samus screamed.

"It would appear that people don't want you becoming a threat to Ness".

"Well that's stupid. I'm a threat to everyone".

"Guess we need to use the randomizer to determine who goes home. Whoever is at the bottom of the list will be gone for good". Megaman stated.

1. Fox

2. Samus

"Unfortunately Samus, you have eliminated". Megaman said with a little bit of sympathy.

"What!? I should still be in! Everyone hates Fox, so why is he still here! He should have been out three episodes ago!" Samus screamed as she disappeared out of sight.

"And now we are down to four". Megaman congratulated.

"And I'm surprised I'm still here". Fox said in shock.

"This will be your final immunity challenge. A tournament style brawl. It will be two on two brawls with the winners from the first round facing off in the final round. You may decide with whoever you're up against if you want items or not. There are automatically no items in the final round however. The stages have already been set to the battlefield from Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the first round and Final Destination for the final round. From Brawl of course. It will be three stock for both, but if seven minutes go by, then we will have a sudden death match. We have already randomly determined who will be up against who.

Link vs Kirby

Fox vs Ness

Link, Kirby, do you wish to have items in your brawl?"

"Yes". Both said at the same time.

"Ness, Fox, what about you?"

"No, items are just a useless way to change the battle". Ness said.

"Agreed". Fox replied.

"Then lets get started!" Megaman roared as Link and Kirby took their spots. Link got on the left while Kirby got on the right. Because this was in brawl, the items from brawl (Smash Ball, Dragoon Pieces, etc.) were also available.

3...2...1...GO!

Both charge at each other. Link instantly grabs a B-bomb and throws it at Kirby, giving him partial damage, but not enough to send him flying. Link takes this chance to grab a light saver.

"Is that all you got?" Link sneered. Kirby looked behind Link at the incoming Bomb and grinned. "Nope, but I'm sure that's not all you've got". Link was confused at this until he was hit by the bomb and sent flying to the edge, where he found the center dragoon. Link picked it up and charged at Kirby again. However, Kirby grabs him and throws him aside. Link drops his light saver on the way and Kirby picks it up.

"Looking for something?" Kirby asked throwing the light saver at Link, which made him lose his dragoon onto the edge next to the saver. Kirby takes this time to grab the dragoon and watch Link lose his first life.

"You are not winning this!" Link screamed returning to the stage. However, in the time that Kirby took out Link, the other two dragoon appeared. Kirby took this time to grab both of them and complete the dragoon set. Kirby was well aware of how to use it, but Link didn't know what to expect. He was immediately hit and was sent flying, losing his second life.

"You are terrible at this, you know?" Kirby grinned once again as Link showed back up.

"You will not win!" He screamed, charging at Kirby. Kirby noticed the light saver that was recently used was disappearing. He grabbed it and started side stepping backwards. Link threw his gale boomerang which made Kirby throw his light saver to repel it. The saver disappeared as soon as it touched the ground. Link then began a series of attacks on Kirby which ended up eventually making him lose his first life.

Link noticed a crate and picked it up, preparing to throw it. Suddenly, Kirby appeared and kicked right through the crate and damaged Link. Screw attacks fell out of the crate and Kirby quickly grabbed one. He attacks Link with it and then throws him off the stage yet again. Once more, Link is unable to recover and he falls.

"And that is it. The winner of this brawl is Kirby!" Megaman roared, to which the audience cheered.

"Next up is Fox vs Ness". Megaman turned to the two, who were getting ready to fight. Fox was on the left while Ness was on the right.

3...2...1...GO!

"You don't think you're really going to win, do you?" Ness asked, then charged at Fox.

Fox sighed. He needed to win this. Those words just started staying in his head. He jumped right at Ness and started kicking and punching him with everything he had. Despite Ness's attempts, he couldn't land a hit. Fox then throws Ness pass the edge, which Ness uses his PK pulse to recover. But Fox is waiting and throws him again.

"You know I'm just going to recover again". Ness smirked as he used his PK pulse again. However, Fox suddenly jumped off the stage and kicked Ness downwards, then repelling himself back towards the stage. Ness returns and starts fighting again. However, he still can't close as Fox starts pounding on him again. Fox then uses a smash attack and sends Ness flying upwards, making him lose his second life.

"How did you get so good?" Ness panted.

"Well-". Fox was interrupted by Ness throwing him aside. Fox is about to use his jetpack to recover when Ness uses his yo-yo and Fox is launched to the side, losing his first life. Fox reappears and throws Ness aside. Ness uses his PK pulse again and it actually works. However, he accidently hits the wall below the fighting ground and he falls to losing his last life.

"And the winner is Fox!" Megaman roared, to which the audience cheered yet again.

"Just need to beat Kirby". Fox muttered.

* * *

The time came for the final round. This time, Fox and Kirby were at Final Destination with no items. Kirby was on the left while Fox was on the right. They knew that they would need to rely on their individual strength alone. It was two different stories. For Kirby, this would be his first immunity ever. For Fox, this would determine if he stayed in the game or not. Both got ready to fight.

3...2...1...GO!

Inspirational music started to play as Kirby and Fox charged at each other. They start using all of their power to inflict heavy damage on one another. Fox suddenly grabs Kirby and throws him upwards, making him lose his first life. When Kirby reappears, the two keep fighting until Kirby manages to knock Fox to the side, making him lose his first life.

"This is intense". Kirby said before running up to Fox and starts hitting him over and over again. Fox isn't able to do anything until he finds an opening in Kirby and counterattacks him, sending Kirby flying and makes him lose his second life. When Kirby reappears, he hits Fox to the side and uses his cutter. However, Fox reflects it and is about to use his jetpack to get back to the stage until Kirby hits him downwards and Fox is unable to recover. Both have one life left and are pretty much even.

"This is it". Fox said confidently.

"Indeed". Was all Kirby said before running up to each other. Fox then uses his agility to his advantage and starts dodging Kirby's attacks while hitting Kirby.

"I must not lose!" Kirby screamed as he started hitting Fox over and over again with counterattacks that did heavy damage. He then throws Fox to the side who dashes forward, recovering. Fox then throws Kirby to the side. At the last moment, Kirby uses his floating powers to get back and recovers. Fox then starts using lasers as a last resort, but Kirby starts side stepping getting closer to Fox. However, as soon as Kirby got to Fox, Fox smirked and used his split attack to hit Kirby with full force, sending Kirby aside. Unfortunately for Kirby, he wasn't able to recover and he lost his last life.

"And it is over! Fox is the winner! Congratulations, you are the winner of the last immunity challenge!" Megaman cheered. The audience did the same.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Fox cheered pumping his fist into the air.

"And so, that leaves these three up for elimination.

Link

Ness

or Kirby

Vote for who will be the last person eliminated from the game and we will see you next time". Megaman said as the camera faded out.

* * *

_This was probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote in this story. I mean, I did write a chapter that was about 10,100 words long in my Mario Amazing Race story (which the next chapter will come out soon. I just don't have the motivation to write the rest of the chapter right now. As soon as this story finishes, I should have the next chapter up). But yeah, this was interesting to write._

_Here's what I did. I used a randomizer determining if I was going to do the original or Brawl. Brawl was obviously on top. I used a randomizer to determine who went up against who. I then determined myself if items were to be in the first two battles. I then put two level nine CPU's against each other at the stage I had determined myself. I put it at three stock, and put a seven minute timer next to it in case I needed a sudden death. I then recorded what I saw on paper and then put it onto this chapter. I'm surprised that Fox managed to win. He's gotten second place the last two chapters over Ness, so he finally got his revenge and he is now in the finale episode._

_So please vote who you want eliminated and I will get this up as soon as I can. Until then, peace._

_P.S. If you want to know what the inspirational music was, then look up on youtube School of Smash. Look for episode 2 part 1. It will be the first thing you hear._


	12. All the more evil

_Thank you to everyone who voted. Next chapter will be the finale. Let's get started!_

* * *

"Welcome back!" Megaman cheered. The last four contestants were once again on their podiums.

"We got six votes once again. And the only person to receive zero votes besides Fox is Ness".

"Obviously". Ness smirked.

"Now, Link and Kirby both got three votes. So we have to use the randomizer once again". Megaman said flipping the switch.

"Oh no! I might be eliminated!" Kirby unhappily cried.

"Whoever is at the bottom of the list will be eliminated". Megaman said pulling out the results.

1. Kirby

2. Link

"Unfortunately, you have been eliminated for the second time Link". Megaman said with sympathy.

"Why! Why would people still try to vote for me when there's no reason!" Link screamed, but his podium didn't move.

"Shouldn't I be leaving?" Link asked.

"Actually, no. All the eliminated contestants are actually coming back now". Suddenly, all the other podiums that had originally disappeared came back down.

"Please welcome back Donkey Kong, Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Samus". Megaman said. All the originally eliminated contestants came back into the room.

"It is now down to the final three. Let's give a character analysis".

**Ness**

Ness has been a fan favorite since day one. He made an early alliance with Samus, but Samus ended up betraying that alliance and put both of them up for elimination. Both survived.

After that, Ness proved to be a strong contestant, winning the most immunity challenges out of everyone in the competition. However, was taken out by Fox's fury in the final challenge.

**Kirby**

Kirby has survived the entire competition while winning immunity only for the sticky bomb challenge. Even so, he has received the least amount of votes ever given to people still in the competition. He has proven to be strong, but hasn't shown to do much of anything.

**Fox**

Fox made a secret alliance with Jigglypuff to change the game and get everyone eliminated. However, when Jigglypuff left, his plan was revealed. He was instantly on the outs, and if he wasn't saved by the randomizer twice and won the last immunity challenge, he would have gone home.

"And so, the time has come to-".

"Not so fast". Came a voice. Everyone looked to see who it was. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was. Somebody in the group of eliminated contestants screamed a girly scream. Everyone turned to Captain Falcon.

"Why are you back here?" Ness asked.

"Because I came here to watch you lose". He said, coming out of no shadows to reveal that he was none other than Master Hand.

"Sorry Master Hand, but I'm in charge here". Megaman said. Master Hand slammed down with a fist on Megaman, crushing him.

"I'm back everyone, and ready to finish the hosting job". Master Hand sneered.

"And so, please vote for either Fox or Kirby to be the winner".

"And me!" Ness screamed.

"If anyone votes for Ness to win, I will find you and cut you. Do I make myself clear? Then get voting!" Master Hand screamed as the camera faded out.

* * *

_Please vote for who you want to be the winner. The person with the most votes will win unless Master Hand changes that, which I will make sure he doesn't. So get voting for the last time. Peace._


	13. Who is the winner?

_The finale is finally here! Thank you to everyone who's made this story a complete success. Let's begin._

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to the finale of the greatest show on earth, the Sole Smasher Competition Season 1. I'm here with the finalist, Fox and Kirby". Master Hand started up.

"And me!" Ness screamed to Master Hand.

"Shut up, no one likes you. You don't have a life outside this game show".

"Actually, nobody likes you. And you don't have a life either. All you do when you're off the air is go home, watch bad movies, eat ice cream and scream the name of your ex girlfriend".

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Master Hand angrily said.

"Wanna bet on that?" Ness smirked, pulling out a camera.

"Ok, let's just cut to the slide show of the entire season. When we come back, we will get to the votes, along with a shocking surprise for everyone".

* * *

**Episode 1**

In the first episode, the 12 contestants from the very first super smash bros game started a competition for money. They were immediately placed into groups for an obstacle course. Mario and Fox came on top.

**Episode 2**

The viewers voted for the first time, and because of a mistake by voting for the wrong people, Link was eliminated with two votes for his bossy attitude. Everyone was then individualized for a pipe maze. Captain Falcon found himself getting kidnapped while Luigi and Jigglypuff were the winners.

**Episode 3**

This time around, all the votes could be counted, and with three votes, Donkey Kong was eliminated for being boring. The next challenge was to find Captain Falcon somewhere in the universe. Jigglypuff began showing her bad side by hijacking Fox's arwing while he was in it. However, nobody was aware of the secret alliance they made. Ness and Samus also made an alliance, and the two, along with Falcon, managed to win immunity.

**Episode 4**

The next elimination resulted in the first time using of the randomizer. With two votes and unfortunate luck, Mario was eliminated for being Mario. The next challenge was to go grocery shopping for food. Fox and Jigglypuff's first plan was to keep people from getting pizza. Captain Falcon didn't let this happen though, as he freed Fox from his frozen predicament. Samus and Kirby (despite being chased by a police guard) won immunity.

**Episode 5**

By a vote of one to two, Yoshi found himself being the next one eliminated. Following that, a Pokémon battle took place. Fox and Jigglypuff's alliance was revealed to the audience, but not to the contestants. Fox purposefully used psychic on Jigglypuff after she intentionally replaced his Pokémon and put the blame on Master Hand. Both Fox and Jigglypuff won immunity.

**Episode 6**

There was a three way tie for elimination between Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Samus. Unfortunately for Luigi, he was the unlucky one. The next challenge was a sticky bomb tag. The three people with sticky bombs would be up for elimination. Fox and Jigglypuff had already determined that Fox would safe himself. However, Samus betrayed her alliance with Ness and ended up putting both of them up for elimination with Jigglypuff as well. But, Jigglypuff got a plan from a single vote to Master Hand to convince Ness to tell everyone to vote for Master Hand.

**Episode 7**

Jigglypuff's plan succeeded, as Master Hand was thrown out with five of the votes to him. Megaman became the newest host, but still counted the other votes and in a three way tie with two votes yet again, Jigglypuff was eliminated. However, before leaving, Jigglypuff revealed the alliance to everyone. Megaman decided that in celebration of Master Hand's departure, a contestant would return and someone would be eliminated.

**Episode 8**

The randomizer had to be used with Fox and Pikachu, who both had five votes against. Pikachu was eliminated. Then, the randomizer was used between Link and Yoshi for who would return. Link was the lucky one. Then, for some odd reason, another Megaman came through a time machine and blasted the one we thought was real. There was blood in the machine, so that makes you wonder. Ness won immunity in what seemed to be a fan poll.

**Episode 9**

At some point, Captain Falcon was a pervert to Samus, so he was eliminated in a five to three vote. The next challenge was a race car race across Onett. Ness managed to trick Fox and got himself immunity again.

**Episode 10**

The viewers saw Samus as a threat to Ness. So, the randomizer sealed Samus's fate. A brawl was the final challenge. Kirby and Fox won the first round matchup while Fox won the final immunity challenge.

**Episode 11**

Unfortunately for Link, his attitude was not forgotten from the first episode, despite his change. The randomizer took Link, who had three votes, out. Master Hand then reappeared and destroyed Megaman for the time. The viewers were left with determining if Fox, Kirby, or Ness would win.

* * *

"And welcome back". Master Hand said. The audience were unsure of if they should cheer because it was Master Hand saying that.

"Let's get to the votes. First off, we got two votes to Luigi and one vote to Link, which is not being counted. Onto the real votes". Master Hand said, pulling out the actual votes.

"We got eight votes in total. Let's begin". Master Hand pulled out the first vote.

"Ness". He muttered. The audience cheered.

"Fox!" He cheered. Fox was surprised at this.

"Kirby!" He roared. Kirby was happy at this. Everyone glared at each other.

"That's one vote everybody. The next vote goes to... Kirby!" He roared again.

"Yeah! I'm so awesome!" Kirby cheered.

"The next vote goes to... Ness". He moaned.

"Hah, thank you everybody!" He cheered. Ness noticed that there were more security guards than normal. It seemed that they were holding back all the fangirls, which made him a little nervous.

"Ness gets another vote, woohoo". Master Hand muttered sarcastically.

"And the next vote goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Ness. Oh come on! There's only one vote left, Ness can't lose anymore!"

"YES!" Ness cheered. The audience roared.

"Now for the big surprise I mentioned. Whoever gets the most votes is actually eliminated". Master Hand grinned.

"That's not true, you just knew that I would win, so you're just saying that!" Ness screamed.

"Nope, I determined it before the competition started".

Ness pulled out the camera.

"That doesn't scare me loser". Master Hand sneered.

"Oh, that doesn't? Well then, I'll just use this pokeball that someone magically gave to me". Ness said throwing the pokeball to reveal a Gyarados, but much bigger than normal.

"That doesn't scare me either". Master Hand grinned.

"Use hyper beam". Ness simply said.

The Gyarados responded, and soon, Master Hand was on the ground. Ness ran up and started hitting Master Hand with his baseball bat. Everyone else joined in the fighting until he was knocked out cold. The contestants then threw him into the time machine and set the date to September 1, 1939 and set the place to Poland.

"So, Megaman really is destroyed?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, but he's being fixed right now. He'll be ok by the next smash bros game". Kirby said.

"Well, there's one thing left to do". Donkey Kong said pulling out a super sized check. "Here you go Ness".

"Thank you". Ness said taking the check and raising it high. He had did it. He had won The Sole Smasher Competition Season 1.

* * *

_The date I mentioned was the day of the Nazi invasion of Poland in case you don't know._

_Psychic Karate, in case you didn't realize it, I used what you said in your review (Mega Gyarados) as punishment for Master Hand._

_I had no doubt in my mind that Ness was going to win starting in episode two. Unless something unfortunate happened like the episode when Jigglypuff was eliminated. _

_The next season will be up soon. If you want to read it the moment it comes out, then click on the Follow Author button. It will let you know when I'm posting anything, even the new story. It will be called Sole Smasher Melee competition. _

_That's all. Thank you for making this a successful season and I hope to see you for the next one. Peace._


End file.
